My Wedding Crisis
by taikopigeon
Summary: Baljeet is just about to get married to Ginger. But, there's one problem. Ginger's missing! Will Baljeet work up the courage to save the love of his life? or Will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Taiko Pigeon here! Back with a new story! Hope you like it as much as you did _The Day I Died_!**

**A/N: I own NOTHING of _Phineas and Ferb _I just own my OC's Cho and Nagata  
**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**A/N: Yes, Ferb is alive in this one.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a warm, sunny, summer day in Danville. It seemed just like ever other ordinary. The birds chirped their songs and sun warmed the air. The temperature was a good 85 degrees outside. But for a certain Indian man, today was no ordinary day. It was the day he and Ginger Hirano were to be married. After months and months of endless planning it was finally happening. He paced around his apartment, fixing his tuxedo once every four or five minutes. Waiting for the rest of his male counterparts to take him to the biggest day of his life was not easy. When the doorbell rang. Baljeet jumped, but knew who it was. He opened the door to find Phineas, his fiancé Isabella, Ferb, and his wife Vanessa, and Buford and his girlfriend Milly. All of them were all set for the wedding.

"Hello." Baljeet greeted sheepishly.

"You ready Baljeet?" Isabella asked as Baljeet stepped outside and locked the door to his apartment.

Baljeet turned to her and shook his head.

"Oh I see fear in his eyes. Nervous? " Buford asked mockingly.

"Oh come off it Buford." Ferb scolded.

"Don't listen to him Baljeet." Phineas reassured, motioning for them to get into the limousine they had rented.

"Yeah. Buford's just being himself." Isabella added.

"Yeah. I remember when Ferb was getting married. Even though he's a man of action, he was sweating like a pig. Nervous wreck." Phineas explained.

Ferb punched Phineas in the arm as they filed into the limousine.

"Ouch!" Phineas cried.

Isabella and Vanessa laughed as they took their seats in the large limo.

Phineas nodded to the driver and he started on their way to the hotel where the wedding was going to be held.

The drive to the hotel was the longest drive in Baljeet's life. He sat in his seat twitting his thumbs as the rest of his friends talked joyously. Baljeet only spoke up once or twice, but his mind was not with them at the moment. His mind was on the ceremony itself. He didn't know what to expect, but thinking about it made it worse for him. Phineas, seeing his friend in this deep state of thought, troubled him as well. He put his hand on his shoulder. Baljeet looked up and smiled in thanks. He sighed and looked out the window as the trees flew by.

When the Limousine finally dropped them off at the hotel, the friends checked in to their room and made any last-minute preparations to make themselves, or the groom look at least somewhat presentable. Twenty-minutes later they all filed down to the lobby and into the gardens. Many of the guests had arrived already. Baljeet and manyof the guests conversed amongst themselves as they waited for the bride to show so that they could get on with the ceremony. However, that didn't happen because they waited almost an hour for the bride to show up. Baljeet and the rest of the guests were beginning to worry. Baljeet continually checked his phone for any recent messages that Ginger had sent him, but none were found. Twenty more minutes had past and still no signs of the bride. Rumors began to spread and Baljeet had to announce twice that Ginger had not left him.

"Oh what am I going to do? Maybe Ginger has left me for some other man." He said sadly.

"Don't think that!" Phineas cried.

"Yeah. If she did, whoever that guy is, I'll make sure I beat the livin daylights outta him!" Buford cried.

"Thanks Buford" Baljeet said, smiling sheepishly.

"Anything we can do to help Baljeet?" A voice asked.

Baljeet turned and saw his two friends Special Agent Cho and his partner/girlfriend Special Agent Nagata standing behind them.

Baljeet was about to shake his head, but Isabella. spoke first.

"Yeah, would you mind checking where on earth Ginger is?" Isabella asked.

"Will Do." Cho answered, leaving to start his search.

Ten minutes later Cho was back.

"Did you find anything?" Phineas asked.

Cho shook his head.

"Sorry guys. Parents are just as worried as you are. Don't know where she could have gone."

"Let's try home. Maybe anxiety?" Nagata suggested.

Cho nodded in agreement.

He looked to Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet. He looked to Buford.

"Buford, keep the guests busy while we see what's happening with our bride-to-be."

Buford nodded, shooing them as he went to work.

"Come on. Let's go." He ordered.

"W..Wait!" Baljeet called. "Even me?" he asked.

"Yeah. You have to be there in case she really is nervous."

Baljeet gulped, but followed. They each got into their separate cars and left. Ten minutes later they arrived at Ginger's Apartment complex. Cho and Nagata questioned the building manager, who claimed not to have seen her come in or out of that lobby for hours. They thanked him as they went up. When they reached her apartment Cho and Nagata knocked on her door.

"Ginger? It's Special Agent Cho. Can you come to the door?" he asked.

Silence. Cho sighed.

"Ginger? Everything alright in there?" he asked again.

Silence was his only response. Baljeet looked to them, asking what they were going to do now. Everyone was starting to get anxious.

Cho tried the doorknob to see if it was unlocked and the door opened freely. Cho looked to Nagata who nodded. He then looked to Ferb, Phineas, and Isabella. He drew his weapon.

"Wait what are you…" Baljeet began, but Phineas shushed him immediately.

Baljeet shrunk back. He didn't know what was happening. Cho mentioned for them to stay quiet as he opened the door slowly.

"You three stay here and keep him safe." Cho ordered. They nodded and he looked to his partner who also drew her weapon and stepped inside the cluttered apartment. What he got was a massive mess on the floor. Ten minutes later,

"All clear!" Cho shouted, breaking the silence.

"Clear? This place is empty!" Nagata answered.

Phineas went in first, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet followed behind him. Baljeet followed quietly as they cleared the apartment room to room. Baljeet looked at the apartment in dismay. Ginger would never let her apartment go like this. This wasn't like her at all. Something happened, and what ever it was, it wasn't good. Whatever happened, he just prayed that Ginger was ok.

"Guys! You might want to see this!" Phineas called from Ginger's bedroom.

Baljeet rushed to see what Phineas had found. When he got to Ginger's room, the entire bed was a mess. Clothes littered the floor and her wedding dress was in shreds. But that wasn't all. Baljeet and the rest of the crew looked upon Phineas' finding. It was a small note on the bed that simply stated:

_She's mine now. No use finding her. Give up._

"Unsigned." Ferb commented.

"What's happening?" Baljeet asked, looking for answers. "What happened? Where's Ginger?"

"What happened was that Ginger Hirano was kidnapped." Cho answered gravely.

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Chapter 2 Is in progress.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back with Chapter 2!**

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Writers Block and Whatnot.**

**A/N: Alright So I own nothing...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Baljeet blacked out. When he awoke, he found himself in a hospital room at the Danville General Hospital with two people in trench coats. One of them was well beyond the age of fifty and wearing a black trench coat with a badge kept in place by an elastic band. The other was a woman who seemed pretty young wearing a beige coat with a badge held in place similar as the first. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, were also present standing around his bed. Cho and Nagata stood off to the side, also displaying their badges.

"He's awake!" Isabella squealed excitedly.

"Jeet'!" Phineas called. "You alright?"

Baljeet groaned in pain.

"He's alright." Cho answered.

"Wh…where?" Baljeet started.

"You're at the hospital Baljeet." Nagata answered.

"Wh..wha…" Baljeet began.

"You blacked out after we told you that Ginger had been kidnapped." Ferb answered.

This shook Baljeet awake.

"What?" he asked, more alert.

"Ginger's been kidnapped Baljeet." Ferb repeated.

Baljeet put his hands to his face.

"But…" he began.

"We know this is a pretty scary experience Baljeet." Cho began.

"But we need you to answer a few questions." The woman began.

"What questions?" Baljeet asked.

"Well, for starters," the man began, "Do you know of anyone who would have a bone to pick with your fiancé?"

Baljeet shook his head.

"No. Not really, unless you count her ex-boyfriend."

"What's his name?" the woman asked.

"Kevin…Kevin Brown."

"Those two have trouble getting along?" the man asked.

Baljeet nodded his head.

"An argument a night she told me."

The man nodded his head as he scribbled something down in his notebook.

"Do you know where he lives?" the woman questioned.

Baljeet shook his head sadly.

"Ginger never liked to talk about him."

The man continued to scribble things down in his notebook while the other five were carefully listening. As soon as he was done, he thanked Baljeet and requested that they speak to Cho and Nagata leaving Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella alone with their confused friend.

"Who were they?" Baljeet asked.

"Them? They were Detectives John Cabot and Abby Johnson" Phineas answered.

"Ph…Phineas…what's going on?" Baljeet asked. Nervous

"I don't know Jeet'...I really don't anymore." Phineas answered, looking to the rising sun.

Baljeet's phone, which was on the desk, rang loudly, breaking the silence that had filled the room moments before.

Phineas picked up the phone and gave it to Baljeet.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_I have your fiance_." The voice said dryly.

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back with Chapter 3**

**A/N: I own NOTHING**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Baljeet had a confused look on his face, worrying his friends who were in the room.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"_No one you should be concerned of_." The voice answered.

"Who are you?" he asked desperately once more. "What do you want?" "What have you done with Ginger?"

"_Ginger's just fine. She's just a little…tied up at the moment" _the voice answered mockingly.

"She's what?" Baljeet exclaimed.

That statement worried his friends.

"Baljeet. What's going on?" Ferb asked.

Baljeet pointed to the phone and mouthed the words.

_I have the kidnapper on the phone._

Ferb nodded as he relayed this information to his friends and ran outside to alert the law-enforcement officers standing outside the room.

The four of them exchanged worried glances as they quickly entered the room.

"What's going on?" Cho whispered.

"It seems as if our _friend_ who took Ginger wants a word with Baljeet." Ferb replied.

The detectives were scrambling quickly to find a way to record the conversation. They instructed Baljeet to put the phone on speaker, and for everyone to quiet themselves, as to not tip-off their _friend_ of their presence in the room. Baljeet nodded as he carefully put the phone on speaker

"Can I talk to her?" Baljeet asked. "Is she safe?"

"_Oh she's safe alright_." The voice answered.

Baljeet waited a minute to ask his next question.  
"What do you want from me?" he asked, his voice increasing in disparity. "I'll give you _anything_…Just…please..don't hurt her." He pleaded.

"_Nothing too severe. Just 500,000 dollars at the Danville Bridge by tomorrow or your little friend here gets a bullet to the brain. You got that?_" the voice answered.

There was a moment of silence. Suddenly,  
"Baljeet? Hello?" the girl asked.

Everyone exchanged worried glances. It looked as if it was her.

"Ginger? Is that you? Are you ok?"

"Baljeet? I..i…" Ginger began.

Suddenly the line went dead.

"Hello? Hello?" he tried.

Static filled the line. Baljeet's eyes widened. He was absolutely shocked. He couldn't speak.

Cho looked to Phineas and Ferb.

"Did you manage to trace the call?" Cho asked, hoping for a good answer.

Ferb shook his head.

"Sorry. Ben." Phineas apologized. He was careful.

Cho looked to the two detectives, who had just finished consulting with Lieutenant Ransen.

"So what's the plan?" he asked them.

"Don't know. Guess we'll see if we can end it at the drop." Detective Cabot replied.

Cho nodded, looking to Phineas and Ferb, who were still trying to see if they could trace the call.

"Phineas, Ferb, you two wouldn't mind making something that would make it easier for us to track our _friend_ here would you?" he requested.

"Well problem with that Ben is that we already made one." Ferb replied, handing them a small GPS chip.

"What's that?" Detective Johnson asked, pointing to the chip.

"GPS tracking device. It'll track the kidnapper anywhere in the world." Phineas answered, taking the chip back from Cho's hands.

"How are we going to pull this off though?" Detective Cabot asked.

"Simple. We put marked bills into a duffle bag with the GPS device. Baljeet just has to be there." Nagata answered.

"What?" Baljeet asked, still dazed from shock.

"Baljeet. We need you to make the drop." Phineas explained.

This made Baljeet more nervous.

"Umm…I…I can't…." he answered.

"Come on Baljeet. It's the only way we'll get her back." Cho tried.

"Bu…but th…there has to be…" Baljeet began.

"No. There is no other way Baljeet. It's this…or Ginger dies." Detective Johnson explained.

Baljeet started to shake. This was not how he imagined it to turn out. He wanted to say well clear of this investigation. And now he was being thrust into the middle of it all. He thought about every scenario he could. Each with it's own endings.

"I…I can't." Baljeet repeated.

Detective Johnson sighed.

"Fine. Have it your way. Ginger dies and you could have stopped it." She scolded.

She left in a puff. Everyone followed to give him some time to let it soak in. Everyone except Ferb.

"Ferb! You coming?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shook his head

Phineas understood and closed the door behind him.

Ferb sighed as he pulled up a rolling stool to sit.

"Baljeet." Ferb began. "I know it's tough. But you have to be strong. There are a lot of unknowns in these cases Baljeet. What you're feeling is no different from people who have been thrust into this same situation. However, you have to think about Ginger. Think about how scared she must be right now. It's a big risk to take. But is it really worth saving your own skin?"

"I'm scared Ferb." Baljeet whispered. "I want to save her…but what if I?"

"I know." Ferb nodded. "All of us are. We want to save her as much as you do Baljeet. But you heard as well as we did that the kidnapper wants _you_ and only you to be at the drop."

"But why? Why me?" he asked.

"We don't know. There are a myriad of reasons why. Maybe he might want to see the fear in your eyes. Maybe he wants to see you suffer. Maybe he might want money. We don't know. The important thing is, he wants _you_ to be there and something tells me that '_no'_ isn't an answer."

Baljeet looked down and thought. Ferb was right. But was it worth his own skin?

"Baljeet. Ginger needs you. Don't let her down." Ferb begged again.

Baljeet looked to him, trying to reason his way out of it, but something told him that Ginger was in more danger and that this might be his only chance to save her. He shook his head and nodded.

"Alright." He said, "I'll do it."

Ferb nodded. It was time to get this drop moving.

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Chapter 4 to come in a few weeks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back with the 4th Chapter earlier than planned.**

**A/N: I own NOTHING**

**A/N: ENJOY: )**

* * *

Chapter 4

Baljeet sighed as he adjusted the collar of his dress shirt in the back of the cab driven by a under cover police officer. The sky had darkened and dark grey clouds covered everything. He tightened the grip on the duffle bag filled with $500,000 cash. The undercover pulled the car over to the curb. Baljeet got out into the cool breeze that blew across the busy streets. The undercover drove away, leaving a nervous Baljeet alone.

"Baljeet. This is Lieutenant Ransen can you hear me? Put your hand on the back of your neck if you can." Ransen asked through the earpiece Baljeet wore.

Baljeet followed with the hand on the back of his neck.

"Alright good." Ransen nodded as the camera feed showed his response.

Ransen then turned his attention to the rest of the team, surrounding Baljeet and most of the city block.

"Ben, what's your status?" he called over the radio.

"Nothing right now, still looking."

"Sabrina?" he called.

"Nothing." She noted sadly.

Ransen continued checking in with the two other teams, when suddenly,

"Sir, we have something." One detective called.

"Where?" he asked, looking to the monitors.

"Umm…Caucasian female, twenties to thirties, brown hair, in dark blue skinny jeans and an orange tank-top" the detective answered.

"Ben?" Ransen asked, since Cho was the closest to her.

"On it." Cho answered.

Baljeet, listening to all of this, met eye-to-eye with the girl. He tightened his grip on the bag. As the girl got closer and closer, his grip continued to tighten. When the girl finally got close, she quickly grabbed the bag and made a run for it. Baljeet stood there, paralyzed with fear. Cho quickly ran after her.

"She's running!" he shouted, gasping for air.

Suddenly, he saw a few more people and vehicles make a dead sprint in pursuit of the fugitive. Baljeet, cursing to himself as he sprinted after them.

"Baljeet!" Ransen called. "Don't run after them! Come back!"

Baljeet ignored him as he continued running.

"Baljeet! This is not a request! I need you to…" Ransen began,

Baljeet ripped out his earpiece. He didn't care about getting hurt, he wanted to know where Ginger had disappeared to. He continued running past people, pushing them out of the way, bumping into shopping carts, quickly apologizing to the people he hurt. He continued running until he saw Cho pointing his weapon at her. Civilians crowded away from the stand off as the girl stood completely still.

"Get down on the ground ma'am, this is your last warning!" Cho called.

Baljeet looked around to see if any back up had arrived, but none could be seen.

Baljeet continued watching as Cho continued yelling at the woman. Suddenly he saw her reach into her pocket.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Don't you…" he shouted frantically, his hands shaking as he pointed his weapon at the girl.

He saw the woman turn around, smile and suddenly, in a flash:

_Bang_.

A gunshot rang out and Cho stood still for a second and fell face down to the ground. A police car whizzed by them and chased after the girl, who had gotten a 10 second head start. Baljeet quickly ran across the street, dodging taxi and cars. He ran over to his fallen friend as three more police cars stopped around their fallen comrade and he saw Nagata get out and run to his aid.

"Ben? Ben? Are you ok?" she asked frantically shaking him, turning him over to see where he had been hit.

When she did turn him over, blood began gushing out of his chest.

Nagata put her hands on the wound, attempting to stop the bleeding.

"Get a bus!" she called, tears streaming down her face.

The officer nodded as he called for the ambulance.

Baljeet dropped to his knees. Their plan failed, his friend lay before him, unconscious and bleeding. He shook his head as tears dropped down his cheeks and thunder cracked in the distance. They failed...

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm back after a very, very long absence due to writers block.**

**A/N: I have no other notes, so enjoy!**

**A/N: I own NOTHING.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Baljeet, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the rest of the Danville PD/FBI task force sat silently in the conference room of the office, unwilling to discuss the events of the week before. Suddenly Nagata entered along with Wilonsky, her eyes red from crying. Wilonsky looked around as he saw the faces of the broken taskforce members.

"Alright then…" Wilonsky began, breaking the rather awkward silence that had overtaken the conference room. "back to business as usual."

Everyone nodded as they rushed to make-up for lost time.

Slowly, but surely, the office began to pick up speed as the hustle and bustle returned to the members of the task force.

Nagata and Wilonsky walked over to Phineas and Ferb's neat station.

"Did you manage to track the bag?" Wilonsky asked, looking at Phineas' screen.

Phineas nodded. "Yes sir, we did, but we only tracked it as far as the border of South Carolina, and suddenly the signal died."

"Is there anyway to get it back online?" Wilonsky asked.

"We're trying right now." Ferb answered as he furiously typed the mangled code.

Phineas paused for a moment, before looking to Nagata,

"How's Ben doing?"

Nagata took a few seconds to collect herself before answering.

"He's stable, but he's unconscious."

Phineas nodded, not wanting to cause her any more heartache.

"Have we found out anything about the girl who shot Ben? Addresses? Aliases? Anything?" Wilonsky asked the group of agents.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Sorry boss, nothing." One agent answered.

Wilonsky shook his head and sighed.

"What are you going to now?" Baljeet asked.  
Wilonsky didn't answer him for a moment.

"I don't know Baljeet, I just don't know." Wilonsky answered, shaking his head.

"So…that's it? We give up?" Baljeet asked, shocked to see them give up so easily.

"Well, I don't see any leads coming our way soon." Wilonsky answered.

"What about Ginger? Are we just going to _give up_ on her too?" Baljeet asked, his tone becoming angrier.

Silence filled the room as the agents all stared at Baljeet in disbelief.

Baljeet, frustrated by the lack of answers from the FBI, shouted,

"Fine! If you people won't find her, I _will_!" he shouted, storming out of the office.

"Baljeet! Wait!" Isabella called after him.

As Isabella ran to catch up, Nagata stopped her.

"No. Let em' sit for a while. I think I might be able to calm him down."

Isabella nodded as she skipped over to see what Phineas was doing.

"Whatch'a doiiin?" she asked, using her famous catchphrase to see what her fiancé was up to.

Nagata smiled as she saw the young couple continue to flirt. She shook her head as she headed up to the roof of the FBI office to find the disparaged Baljeet. As she climbed the various flights of stairs, she opened the door and saw Baljeet looking into the distance.

"What do you want?" he asked dismissively.

"To talk."

"Talk about what? Why can't you leave me be?" he asked.

Nagata sighed before answering his question, "Look, Baljeet, I know it's tough for you, believe me, it's been tough for all of us. But believe us when we say that we're trying our hardest."

"Well if you were trying your hardest, you would have already found Ginger and Ben wouldn't be in the hospital!"

Nagata sighed as she leaned against the balcony.

"You know Baljeet, you wouldn't believe how many people are going through the same thing you are right now."

Baljeet turned and gave her a confused look.

"What I mean is, I've seen dozens of families in your exact situation who want nothing more than for us to find their loved one safe and sound. They'll criticize us and berate us, even though we are trying our best to find their loved one. The thing is that most of the time, we just don't have very many leads that get us to the kidnapping victim. Sometimes a lot of cases go cold for years, but that doesn't mean we won't stop looking."

Suddenly, Baljeet felt pressure on his shoulders as he looked to see Nagata look him in the eyes.

"And We Will _never_ stop looking for Baljeet. Hell…Ben risked his life to find her."

Baljeet felt tears well into his eyes as he embraced her. All of the emotions that he held within him poured out. Suddenly,

"Hey guys?" Isabella's voice called.

"What's up Izzie?" Nagata asked, peeling herself away from the weeping Baljeet.

"Phineas and Ferb found something,"

"Alright we'll be right there!" Nagata called back. "Ok? If you need to talk to me about anything else, just ask."

Baljeet nodded.

"Thanks" he said meekly.

"Anytime." Nagata said with a smile. "Now come on, let see what the Flynn-Fletcher duo have for us."

Baljeet nodded as he followed Nagata down the stairs into the conference room.

When the two arrived, they were motioned by Phineas to come to his "work station"

"What do you have for me Phineas?" Wilonsky asked, joining them.

"Well, it was mainly Ferb, but anyways, Ferb managed to get the signal back online again, and we managed to trace it's activity in the last hour." Phineas explained, pointing to a screen with multiple black dots and a red line which went through each dot, illustrating a path.

"It looks like they back tracked from South Carolina, into the Virginia border, and up to New York." Baljeet observed.

"Right, anything else after New York?" Nagata asked.

Phineas continued to look at the screen.

"Looks like the tracker has the bag back at Danville High." Ferb said with shock in his voice.

"Now why on Earth would they go back to Danville High?" Isabella asked.

"Nostalgia? Maybe they had a fun time?" Phineas hypothesized.

"I'd say none of the above." A farmiliar voice called to them.

The agents in the room turned and gasped, it was Cho.

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! I'll try to respond to a few when I publish Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emico997: Thanks!**

**A/N: Hey Guys I'm back with this old fic! Sorry for the late update, I've been a bit busy updating and writing other fics.**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

No one made a sound or moved a muscle. This awkward silence lasted for what seemed to be an eternity. The silence was broken, however, when Nagata tackle-hugged her boyfriend, followed by Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet. Everyone in the room simultaneously said "Awww" as the happy coupled shared a brief kiss.

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Wilonsky called with disgust. "Back to work everyone this kidnapper isn't going to catch himself!"

Everyone murmured as they returned to their stations. Cho got up and followed the group over to Phineas' station.

"Alright, so what's happened in the week I've been gone?"

"Well…Ginger was kidnapped and we managed to track the ransom bag to Danville High." Phineas recapped.

"Funny."

"How did you get out of the hospital Ben, you were shot in the chest"

"Right, but it only managed to take out a few ribs. Nothing too serious."

"Well jeez Ben, for a few broken ribs you managed to freak out the entire office." Phineas noted.

"Well I'm sorry. Wilonsky, have you dispatched a team yet?"

"I will in a few minutes." Wilonsky called from his office.

"Alright." Cho nodded as he pulled some pictures up on his computer screen.

"So what's this about Phineas being wrong again?" Isabella asked, taking a look at the screen.

"Well it's just a theory for now…" Cho muttered.

"Well…" Phineas began.

"Phineas! Ferb! Isabella! You three get your vests, your accompanying a team to go retrieve that bag!" Wilonsky ordered.

"On it!" Isabella answered.

"But…What about me?" Baljeet called, more confused than ever.

"You're staying with me Baljeet" Cho answered. "If my theory is right, then _you_ might be the target.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, sorry for the extremely short chapter guys, I'm tryin to figure out how to make this more exciting and yet make it good at the same time. Reviews! I'll try to get Chapter 5 As soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back after a long time. With an even longer chapter than Chapter 6. **

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING.**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb stood anxiously in the mobile control center. They continued to monitor the cameras as the Danville bomb squad technicians began to carefully check the bag to make sure it had not been rigged with any explosives. The High School had already been evacuated and was at a safe distance away. That didn't stop some of them from video taping the scene. After fifteen tense minutes, they gave the all clear and the three of them stepped out. Phineas took a camera with him as they photographed the evidence. They were confused at what they saw in the bag: A book about random shoe facts. A tooth brush, a pair of small blue overalls.

"I don't get it." Isabella finally said after a few minutes of tense silence.

"Neither do I."

"What about you Baljeet?" Phineas asked over the phone, "Does that look familiar?"

"Yes!" he shouted over the phone. "My old blue overalls! And…And my Useless shoe facts book!"

"What about the tooth brush?"

"I…I don't know."

"Alright, tag it and bag it. Bring it back here and take it to the crime lab, I have to test my theory out." Cho ordered over the phone.

Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb each exchanged looks and shrugged, doing as they were told.

* * *

"We're back!" Phineas called in the empty FBI crime lab.

"Did you miss us?" Isabella asked.

"Mmmmhmmm" Cho agreed, setting up the microscope

"Here's that evidence from the bag you wanted." Isabella answered, handing him the bag.

"Thanks…"Cho murmured putting a pair of white rubber lab gloves on his hands.

After a few minutes of watching Cho remove the evidence from the bag, examine it, and hand it to the lab technicians

"Take the Overalls over to the hair fiber analyst. Take the Book to the Fingerprinting lab." He told the technician.

"And the toothbrush?" The technician asked.

"Leave that with me. Make sure to take a DNA Swab and some fingerprints first."

The technician nodded as she took a swab from the toothbrush and dusted it for fingerprints. After ten minutes or so, the technician took the evidence to the lab.

After the technician left, Cho began to examine the toothbrush. Fifteen minutes later, Cho still hadn't finished or told the gang what he was doing.

"Umm…Ben, what are you?"

Cho held his hand to silence her.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, suddenly out of nowhere, "That usually means he's on to something."

The gang jumped at least three or four feet in the air before turning around to see who had snuck up behind them. When they turned around, they saw Nagata giggling.

"Yes?" Cho asked, not looking up from the toothbrush.

"So I looked into the results of that search for the description of the lady you provided to the sketch artist. ViCAP turned nothing up and nothing's been found yet." Nagata answered wrapping her arms around his head.

"ViCAP?" Phineas asked.

"Violent Criminal Apprehension Program. It's a little computer program designed by the FBI to look at past MO's of serial killers, serial rapists. Helped _a lot_ of police departments solve their cold cases back during its premiere. "

"Huh. Sounds similar to our computer program to help find the perfect match we created when we were kids." Phineas said as he turned to Ferb.

Ferb shrugged as he went back to

Cho grunted as he shook the toothbrush.

"Well I guess…" Isabella started

Cho held his hand up to silence her again. Isabella put on a look of anger. Cho tapped the toothbrush on the counter lightly once. Suddenly, he raised the toothbrush high above his head and snapped it clean in half. No one moved. They'd wondered whether Cho was angry or if he wasn't. Suddenly Cho shook the toothbrush and a little piece of paper fell out of it.

"What's that?"

Cho opened the piece of paper, which only held two Sanskrit looking words.

"I think that's Indian." Isabella pointed out.

"Well I think that's rather obvious." Ferb noted.

"What's it say?" Phineas asked Baljeet, who had just come down to the lab.

"What does what say?"

"This…" Cho answered, showing the words to Baljeet.

It took Baljeet no more than a few seconds to realize what those words had meant.

"Death." He finally said after a few minutes.

The mood in the lab changed drastically.

"Damn." Cho muttered angrily.

"What?" Phineas asked.

"So goes my theory."

"Which was?" Isabella asked.

"I thought those items were gonna lead us to Ginger, but they only led us to an even more cryptic clue which could mean something really bad could have happened to Ginger."

Now only silence filled the room. The thought of their efforts failing was overbearing.

"Well…there has to be something!" Baljeet shouted, breaking the silence.

"Well, we'll just have to wait for the fingerprints or DNA to match in the national database."

"Ben, how long will that take?"

"Two or three days at most."

"We do not have two or three days!" Baljeet cried.

"I know, we just have to wait for a lead from that hotline we set…"

Suddenly footsteps were heard running down the stairs. They turned to see Wilonsky at the base of the stairs.

"I think you six need to take a look at this."

They each exchanged looks, shrugged and followed the old man up the stairs.

As soon as they made it to the office,

"So what did you need us to see?" Nagata asked.

"Security camera footage outside the Googolplex Mall caught a brunette Caucasian women approximately 5'9, matching the description of the lady who shot Agent Cho. Danville P.D. has surrounded the mall and has eyes on the girl, they're waiting for us to get there."

The agents nodded.

"You want me to stay here Wilonsky?" Cho asked.

Wilonsky thought for a while. Then, relenting to his thoughts,

"No, go. I think it'll be good for you to catch the girl who shot you."

Cho nodded as he left to get his vest.

"But, one thing." Wilonsky interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Be careful. Don't let your anger get the best of you."

"You know me." Cho said with a smile.

The six of them ran out of the office and into two black SUVs, headed for the Googolplex Mall.

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! I'll be working to get Chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 8!**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING, I ONLY OWN MY OC'S**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

As they reached the Googolplex Mall, Cho pulled into the parking lot next to an Ice Cream truck.  
"An Ice cream truck?" Isabella asked.

"You'll see…" Cho grinned, stepping out of the SUV.

Phineas, Isabella and Ferb each exchanged glances and shrugged as they each got out of the van and into the Ice Cream Truck. When they entered, they weren't expecting a truck filled with different camera angles.

"Whoa." Phineas noticed in awe.

"'Whoa' is the right word Mr. Flynn." A familiar female voice called.

Phineas turned to see Detective Abby Johnson in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Detective Johnson, how nice to see you again." Cho greeted. "What's the situation?"

"Well we have eyes on the girl in the Googolplex Mall third story. UC's following her indicate to us down here that she's about ready to head out."

Cho nodded. "Alright, here's the plan."

"Isabella you and Detective Johnson follow her on foot. If she's using a car, let us know and we'll have a unit trail her."

"Wait, we're not going to arrest her?" Isabella asked.

"Oh don't worry Isabella," Detective Johnson assured, "There will be time for that, I suspect Special Agent Cho here has more uses for her."

"Well you're suspicions are correct Madame Detective, she might lead us to a residence that may or may not contain hints or clues of Ginger's whereabouts."

"Ok, that makes sense, but why aren't you going?" Isabella asked.

"She might recognize me and put civilians in danger. She might have noticed Nagata tending to me after she shot me, so I need to send people that she has no clue exist. Phineas and Ferb's faces are plastered all over the news, so she won't have any trouble spotting them." Cho paused for a second to catch his breath before continuing. "Plus, she has to think I'm still incapacitated from that bullet. The element of surprise is key." He paused once more to let the information sink in before concluding his briefing. "Got it?"

"Got it." The two women said in unison.

"Detective." A plain-clothed officer called.

"Yes?" Johnson responded.

"UC has reported that subject is leaving the Googolplex Mall third floor and headed for the South Entrance"

"We're by the South Entrance, tell your UC to stand by and return to base, let Detective Johnson and Probationary Agent Garcia Shapiro handle it." Cho ordered.

"Right away."

"Probationary Agent?" Isabella asked mischievously. "I thought I was the consultant"

"Well you got promoted." Cho muttered, following the two ladies out of the van and into his black Crown Victoria.

"Stay safe you two." Phineas called as they got out of the back of the van.

"We will." Isabella answered with a smile.

They closed the back doors and quickly got into their positions. It didn't take more than five minutes until they spotted their target.

"Target is on the move, south towards Maple Boulevard." Johnson radioed in.

Isabella looked over to Detective Johnson, who slowly began to pursue the woman. Isabella followed her with the Ice Cream truck and the Black SUV followed at a distance. They continued down two more city blocks before the woman made a right. The team followed suit and continued to pursue her. They continued the pursuit for 20 minutes or so, weaving in and out of Danville.

"Do you think she made us?" Isabella radioed.

"Maybe." Cho responded. "Give it five more minutes, then you guys can move in."

"Copy that."

So they continued following her moving past the Flynn-Fletcher residence and past Baljeet's house. Suddenly, the woman turned and fled.

"She made us!" Isabella shouted.

"Don't let her get away!" Johnson called.

Suddenly, the Black SUV raced forward ahead of them and managed to cut the woman off. As Isabella got closer, she noticed the woman tried to move past the hood, but couldn't. She then saw Nagata get out of the driver's side and tackle her. Cabot got out of the passenger's seat and gave aid to her as they struggled. After a tense minute of struggling, Nagata was able to place cuffs on her. Believe or not, the woman continued to struggle even though she was placed in cuffs. Nagata slammed her into the car muttering something that couldn't have meant anything pleasant. Isabella sighed as she got into a unit car and asked the officer to take her back to the FBI office…

* * *

"What's your name sweetheart?" Cabot asked, beginning the interrogation.

Isabella watched from behind the one-way mirror. The interrogation room was dark and the lighting was spotty. It seemed as if it had just come from one of those old detective movies. Isabella turned up the volume to see if Detectives Cabot and Johnson had made any progress with the suspect.

"Come on, giving us your name can't be that bad." Cabot tried.

Silence was his response.

"Come on, what's so bad about giving us your name?"

More silence. She looked up at the detective; a look of hate and darkness filled her eyes.

"I want a lawyer" she muttered.

"Huh?"

"I want my lawyer," she said a little louder "Now!"

Cabot gave up, gathered his papers, and stormed out of the interrogation room and into the room where the agents had gathered.

"Nice interrogation there detective." Wilonsky commented.

"Eh."

"What now?" Isabella asked.

"We wait for the lawyer…and then I get a turn." Cho muttered.

They each exchanged looks, but didn't really think much of it. They had waited for ten minutes or so before the woman's lawyer, a middle-aged Caucasian man in a suit. Following him was a young, Latin-American woman in dress slacks and a blouse.

"Who is she?" Baljeet asked, whispering to Isabella.

"Oh her?" she asked pointing to the woman, "That's Ms. Ramos, the Assistant US Attorney."

"Ah Mr. Cobb, I see the law firm has been treating you well." Ramos commented.

"Ms. Ramos, how nice to see you again, has John been treating you well?" Mr. Cob asked with a cheery smile on his face.

"Just swell Tim." Ramos muttered, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Alright, enough with the pleasantries, I need a moment with my client."

"Go right ahead." Cho muttered.

Cobb nodded as he entered the gloomy interrogation room. The two talked for a few minutes as the agents waited outside.

"Is there a reason why we can't just turn up the volume on the speakers?" Isabella asked.

"I've been wondering that myself…"Phineas pondered.

"Well that can be explained with one word…" Ramos answered.

"What's that?" they both asked in unison.

"Privilege." Cho answered. "All lawyers and their clients have a privilege that states that everything the client says to her lawyer is in confidence and that they can't be used to prosecute in court."

"I'm impressed Ben, I taught you well" Ramos complimented.

"That's only because you were breathing down my neck as you forced me to memorize the important things." Cho joked.

Ramos laughed as she punched Cho playfully in the arm.

"That's Ben for yah guys." Nagata smiled as she gave Cho a quick peck on the cheek.

Cho smiled and was about to give her a hug as well, until Mr. Cobb poked his head out the door, interrupting their "fun".

"Yes Mr. Cobb?" Ramos asked, putting her serious face on.

"My client would like to uhhh… 'talk' about a deal?"

Ramos looked to Cho, who only shrugged.

"Let's see what they have to say." Ramos shrugged.

She and Cho entered the interrogation room, closing the door behind her.

"Go on," Cobb whispered, "they want to see what you have to say."

The woman looked up, but a look of hate did not fill the woman's eyes as they had seen before, only a look of sadness and fear.

"I know where I can find your friend." She said quietly.

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! I'll try to get Chapter 9 going.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back with Chapter 9!**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING but my OC's**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Let's hear it." Ramos began, taking her seat at the table.

"Wait!" Cobb interrupted.

"What?" Ramos asked, tired.

"I want immunity from prosecution and all of this...off the record."

"_Immunity?_" Ramos exclaimed. "I think you're high or something Cobb because you've got to be kidding me!"

"It wasn't her fault." Cobb argued

"She's the one who almost killed Special Agent Cho!" she exclaimed, pointing to Cho. "Do you think I'm going to give a free ride to a _murderer_?"

"But you need to _hear_ what she has to say!" Cobb argued.

Ramos nodded her head as if thinking of what she had to say. "I won't make any deals unless I hear what she says." Ramos countered.

"Fine." Cobb nodded. He turned to the girl.

Ramos turned to Cho.

"Alright ma'am, can you tell us your name?" Cho began.

The woman looked up at Cho. She looked around as if to make sure no one else was listening to her.

"Madeline Lindor." She finally said.

"Alright Ms. Lindor, what information do you have about the kidnapping of Ginger Hirano?"

"I know who kidnapped her…" she muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Cho asked beckoning her to speak louder,

"I said..." she answered a little louder. "I know who kidnapped the Japanese woman.

"Who?" Cho pressed. "Who kidnapped her?"

"I…I can't…" she struggled.

"Agent Cho I do think that…"

"Shh!" Cho hushed.

"Come on Madeline! There's a life at stake here! You gotta help us!" he pleaded. "Who took her?"

"I…I don't know!"

Cho let out a heavy sigh. "We'll try this again in a few hours." He told her attorney.

"That's not possible." Cobb argued. "Virginia law only allows for detention and questioning for up to 24 hours." He explained. "And you made a deal…"

"We made no such deal Mr. Cobb. Ms. Lindor hasn't told us _anything_ that can be useful to the investigation. For now, there is _no deal_. She is still a suspect in the attempted murder of a Federal Agent. Unless she tells us who it is or who had done it, she will be prosecuted as such." Ramos argued.

"Look, Ms. Lindor, you don't have to tell us anything." Cho reminded. "But think about the loved ones of the kidnapped girl. Think about how much they long to see her!"

Madeline was silent. She didn't want to say anymore.

Ramos stood to leave with Cho and Mr. Cobb following her.

"Emily." Cobb started as soon as the door was shut. "She's traumatized…you're a psychologist Agent Cho, you can see what's going on can't you?"

"I do Mr. Cobb, but what she needs is time. The US attorney isn't going to be happy that we let a suspected accomplice to a kidnapping leave. Especially when she has valuable information. We just need to give her time to think about it." Cho explained. "Just give her an hour or so." Cobb reminded, heading back into the interrogation room.

Cho and Ramos nodded as they left and headed into the main office area.

"How'd it go?" Phineas asked, peaking up from his desk.

"She froze." Cho answered.

"We're giving her an hour to think it over." Ramos explained.

"Think what over?" Isabella asked.

"I'm not sure, but whoever took Ginger has some kind of control over her. She's too afraid to tell us who took her."

"Are you serious?" Baljeet asked.

"Dead." Cho nodded.

"Augh!" Baljeet cried. "I have the mind to go in there and make her tell me!"

"Baljeet!" Cho warned. "We have to give her time. We know time is of the essence, but somehow she's probably been through the same things Ginger's goin through right now."

"And what would that be?" Baljeet asked.

"She's showing some classic signs of abuse." Cho answered gravely.

"Like?"

"Avoidance of the issue at hand. She seems genuinely scared of being hurt by someone or something. It's a behavior I've seen a lot."

"So there is nothing we can do?" Baljeet asked, beginning to lose hope.

"We can try to convince her that she won't get hurt. It's going to take a lot." Cho answered. "It's nothing we can rush."

Baljeet sighed. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Cho with a comforting, yet tired look in his eyes. It must have been more stressful on Cho than it was on him. Baljeet nodded his thanks as Cho sat down at his desk, tracking down new leads. Baljeet had not noticed the clock, but an hour later, Cho and Ramos stood and headed towards the interrogation room at the request of Mr. cobb. Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet followed them both. Nagata continued the background search on Ms. Lindor she had started a few minutes ago.

Baljeet, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella gathered around the one-way glass and turned up the volume as Cho and Ramos took their seats.

"Are you up for telling me who took Ginger?" Cho asked the frightened girl.

The girl shook her head.

"Honey," Cho started, "We're not going to let him hurt you. You can tell us and he won't know who told."

The woman shook her head once more.

"I promise, he won't hurt you."

The woman shook her head again.

"What are you afraid of then?"

The woman stayed silent.

"Are you afraid he'll come after you?"

More silence.

"Are you afraid that he will hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"Ok then, are you afraid that he'll kill you?"

The woman started crying. Cho nodded, even though she never said it."

"What did he say?"

"Not…Not he."

"She? What did she say?"

"I can't tell!" she shouted. "She'll hurt me! She'll hurt me like she did the Japanese girl!"

Ramos, Cho, and Cobb exchanged looks. They were definitely on to something.

"You can tell us honey." Cho gently reassured. "She can't hurt you in here."

The woman shook her head, more tears flowed down her cheeks.

Cho reassured her once more by taking her hand.

"I promise." He started, taking her hand, "That I, and my friends outside…will protect you."

"She'll still find me!" she cried.

"Who! I need to know Who Madeline! I need to know so I can make sure she never finds you and never hurts you again!" Cho urged.

"I…I can't!" she cried once more.

"You can!" Cho urged.

Phineas and the rest of his group looked on in anticipation, eager to see if Cho could get her to talk. Suddenly they heard something that almost made them jump.

"What's up guys?" a voice called, piercing the silent anticipation.

They turned to see Nagata, giggling once more.

"You guys are just really jumpy these days huh?" Nagata observed.

"Because you keep sneaking up on us Sabrina!" Phineas cried playfully.

"Well that's my thing…So how's he doing?" she asked.

"He's trying to get the name."

"I don't think this is working Agent Cho…perhaps," Cobb started

"She can do it!" Cho pushed. "Who? Who?!" he urged.

Madeline shook her head furiously, she pushed her chair out and ran to the corner and began sobbing. Cho held his hand as if to let Cobb know he had it under control.

"Madeline," Cho started, "I know your scared honey. I am too. But someone out there is hurting too. You want us to find her, right?"

Cho saw a slight nod and continued, "As scary as the lady who hurt you might be, we will protect you."

She sniffed and looked at Cho with sad eyes.

"You can do it." Nagata muttered

"Promise you'll protect me?" she asked, holding out her pinkie.

"I Promise." Cho answered.

"Ok." Madeline muttered.

Cho extended his hand to the girl and took led her to the table.

"What's her name sweet heart?" he asked.

"M..mmm..Mishti."

* * *

**A/N:Sorry for you Baljeet/Mishti fans out there. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews! Chapter 10 is on it's way. I plan to finish this story all the way through before working on my other projects. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey Guys I'm back with Chapter 10! Thanks for all the Reviews on the last chapter!**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING, but my OC's**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

The mood in the interrogation room and in the observation area went silent almost immediately. Many people were speechless as to the name they had heard. Baljeet passed out from stress and Phineas and Ferb had to move him to the couch in Cho's office. Even Cho and Ramos exchanged a few confused glances.

"Oo..kay Madeline…err…can you tell me where…err…Mishti kept you?" Cho asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped the rooms.

"A…a warehouse down by 49th street." Madeline stuttered.

Cho looked to Ramos, who looked to Cobb.

"We'll give her immunity…" Ramos began.

Cobb began to sigh a sigh of relief, but Ramos interrupted him.

"But…she needs counseling." Ramos added.

Cobb nodded. "Do we have a deal?" he asked.

"Deal. If you'll excuse me, I have other pressing matters to attend to." Ramos continued, leaving the room. Cho followed suit and escorted Madeline and her lawyer out of the building with Ramos in tow.

As Cho joined the five people in the office building, the air was heavy. No one would speak, Baljeet had just woken up after passing out and an uneasy silence filled the air.

"Who would have known?" Isabella asked.

"Sometimes…" Nagata began, but was interrupted

"No…" Baljeet muttered.

"Say again Baljeet?" Nagata inquired.

"It can't be!" he shouted! "She couldn't have done!" he paused for amoment before continuing, "Could she?"

"I…I honestly can't say Baljeet." Nagata answered. "Maybe it's a mistake, maybe it's not, but we have to play this one by ear…I'm sorry."

"Do you believe her?" Baljeet asked, facing Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, and Cho.

Ferb and Phineas shook their heads. Isabella shrugged as if she couldn't make up her mind. Cho shook his head.

"It's shaky…" Cho continued optimistically, "But we have to consider it Baljeet. Can you tell me how the break up between you and Misthi was?"

"She…she was very angry," he answered, "Suddenly, she began talking like we were good friends."

"But?" Cho asked.

"She stopped talking to me suddenly, and I have not heard from her since."

Cho nodded, considering all the information he had just received. He was continuing his train of thought, when suddenly Wilonsky had called a quick briefing in the briefing room with the remaining agents at the building and the Danville SWAT team which had just joined them. He had a projector on and a power point ready to go.

"Alright guys, upon learning new information from questioning, we have determined that the Ginger Hirano kidnapping case has gone forward."

Wilonsky paused as the group of agents talked amongst each other. He held up his hand, motioning for some silence. The air in the room became tense.

"As a result," he continued, "Assistant US Attorney Ramos is at the Courthouse now getting a search warrant for a warehouse that is believed to hold the kidnapping victim."

He clicked the remote for a new slide, which now showed a map of the suspected location.

"This," he continued, using a laser pointer to point out the south side of the warehouse, "is an image of the warehouse as taken by a US satellite. The south side of the complex is believed to be where the victim is held."

He paused as he waited for the agents to take notes. After they were finished:

"The plan is," he began, clicking the button once more and showing a new picture with more arrows pointing through the front, the sides, and the back, "For a SWAT team to breach and clear the front and the back. Another team will head in through the sides. Once teams one and two breach and clear the front and sides, team three will breach and clear the back."

"So basically teams one and two are like a mini-distraction?" Phineas asked.

"Right on Mr. Flynn. We have an unconfirmed amount of people in the complex. Surveillance teams that arrived on the scene are observing at least two people in the warehouse south side. No one by the front side except for a security guard, who they believe is not associated with the group at all. We're not sure as of late." Wilonsky paused, taking a breath before continuing. "All tenants in the building are considered armed and dangerous. If a suspect has a weapon, and you believe your life is in imminent danger, _do not_ hesitate to shoot." He looked at the agents and SWAT members in the room. He received some head nods of confirmation.

"Any questions?" he asked

A moment of silence was his response.

"Good. I know some of you may know Mishti Patel as friends, ex-friends, or acquaintances. Now I'm not sure what you may remember from her when any of you knew her, but always remember, _never_ let your guard down. You'll never know who you'll run into these days…Get suited up!" he ordered.

The room then burst out in a medley of chaos and talking as they each ran to get there gear on and over to the parking garage to get their vans prepared for the raid that could possibly save Ginger. Isabella, Ferb, Phineas, and Baljeet were all hesitant to go, but a curiosity inside of them would not let go of their imaginations.

_What if she really had kidnapped Ginger?_

* * *

As the teams prepared in the locker room, there were agents scattered, each at their different lockers, donning their vests. It had only taken each agent a few minutes to don their vests and head out to their cars. Phineas and Ferb agreed to take the back with Cho while Isabella and Nagata hit the side of the warehouse. Baljeet, on the other hand was to stay with the surveillance teams. Baljeet protested the decision, but Wilonsky managed to convince him otherwise. Baljeet was not happy that he had to stay back. However, the feelings of anxiousness crept over him.

_Is she really that angry?_ He asked himself _Why would she want to kidnap Ginger? _

_Did I do something wrong? Is she really this angry? Would she really do something like this?_

Those questions did not cease to bother him as the teams all radioed in their positions.

"Team one at the front!" the radio cackled

"Team three at west side" Isabella radioed

"Team four at east side" Nagata radioed

"Team two at the rear!" Cho radioed.

"All teams standby. On my mark…" Wilonsky ordered.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Cho, and a four SWAT officers stood behind the black Crown Victoria as they anxiously awaited Wilonsky's next set of instructions. Suddenly their earpieces lit up with the words that they were anxious to hear,

"All teams standby. On my mark…" Wilonsky ordered.

The three of them followed the SWAT officers through a hole in the fence that Phineas had cut minutes earlier. The four SWAT officers each lined up by the door, with Phineas and Ferb covering the windows. They awaited anxiously for what seemed like an eternity before Wilonsky gave the order,

"All teams are a go! Repeat, All Teams Are A Go!" Wilonsky commanded.

The SWAT officer at the front threw a small rectangular object through the window. A few moments later, a small bang shook the warehouse. The SWAT officer at the rear then used a large black battering ram to forced the door open. After that, the four of them each breached the south side. It had only taken them a few minutes or so to search the building. Cho and the Flynn-Fletcher boys stood anxiounsly outside, looking for any one person who would be stupid enough to try to escape. After a few tense minutes, which seemed more than an eternity,

"All Clear!" the SWAT officer radioed.

The three sighed a collective sigh of relief. However, it was also one of disappointment. They had hoped to find Ginger here and put an end to this crazy debacle. They entered into the warehouse and saw it was completely empty.

"Damn!" Cho shouted angrily, kicking an empty water bottle across the floor. "This girl's tricky…"

It had taken the FBI's crime scene unit five hours to process the entire warehouse. The sun was beginning to set, and not a thing was found on the floor. No hairs, no fibers, and so many prints that it would take a millennium to process and check each.

"So you guys found nothing?" Wilonsky asked, joining Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Baljeet, Cho, the crime scene unit commander, and Nagata at the scene.

"I didn't exactly say that Agent Wilonsky." The unit commander answered, beckoning the agents and Baljeet to follow him.

They eached exchanged look, but followed him towards the rear.

"Looks like whoever was here didn't clean up their evidence completely…" The commander explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Phineas asked.

"Hit the lights!" the commander called.

Suddenly that section of the warehouse went dark. Phineas was wondering what was going on until the commander turned on an ultraviolet light, revealing green spots all over the floor.

"What is that?" Isabella asked.

"It's a special kind of spray called Luminol. We spray it on surfaces to check for…errr…bodily fluids. The ultraviolet light illuminates the spray and indicates whether some had been there or not."

"that's…."Isabella began

"A lot of blood…" Baljeet finished passing out once more, landing on a pillow Ferb had conveniently placed on the floor.

"Is he ok?" the commander asked with concern.

"He'll be fine." Cho dismissed. "How long before we can that sample I.D.'d?"

"About three or four hours." The commander noted. "But…"

"But?" Cho asked.

"Whoever _was_ here lost _a lot_ of blood. I highly doubt that whoever was kept here is still alive…"

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! I'll start working on Chapter 11**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back with chapter 11!**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Baljeet, Cho, and Nagata stayed up late through the night, tracking down every possible lead, every background check, every last known addresses of Mishti, with no luck. Phineas and Isabella had gone back home to take a break. Ferb went back to the office and lay down on the couch. Nagata had also gone home. Cho and Baljeet, however, continued to stay up tracking down leads. They continued tracking them for over four more hours. Cho began to doze off and finally fell asleep on the desk as Baljeet continued the search. When Nagata came in to the office, it was already seven in the morning. She found Cho still snoozing on the desk, not having shaved for several weeks. Baljeet was no better. His hair was messy and a slight beard grew around his face and chin. Many coffee cups littered the desk and floor. Nagata struggled to get through the mess. After nearly tripping on some discarded cups, she put her hand on Baljeet shoulder. It took Baljeet at least a minute before he turned around. Now that Nagata was closer to Baljeet, his condition was much worse. His bags around his eyes were dark and sagged. His eyes were bloodshot red. A terrible smell wafted towards Nagata's nose and she cringed as if to try to avoid the smell.

"Baljeet?" she asked, pinching her nose to avoid the smell.

Baljeet gave her no answer. He looked at her and looked back to the screen.

"Baljeet, you have to go home. Take a shower, go to sleep." Nagata pleaded. "This isn't really healthy for you."

Baljeet still didn't answer.

"Baljeet!" Nagata shouted, shaking him.

"H..huh?" Baljeet asked sleepily.

"Baljeet! Go Home! This isn't healthy for you!"

"No." Baljeet answered, "I _have_ to find her."  
"You don't _have_ to find her Baljeet! You don't know how Ginger is!"

"But that is the problem!" Baljeet countered, "I do not know how she is! I have to find out where Mishti is keeping her!"

"But you said that you couldn't believe that Mishti _had_ done something like this. What happened to that?"

"i….I…I…"

"Baljeet…" Nagata began, laying both of her hands on his shoulder and spinning around so that they were eye-to-eye. "This isn't healthy hon. Worrying from the inside is going to tear you apart. Trust me on this. I once worked with an FBI Agent on a kidnapping case turned personal. The suspect kidnapped his sister. We couldn't find her for over a decade. When we did find her, the remains were so far decomposed that it took the Medical Examiner three days to identify the remains. It tore him apart so much at he couldn't take it anymore."

"What happened?" Baljeet asked.

"Destroyed his life with drugs and alcohol. I got him counseling, but, he committed suicide months later."

It took Baljeet only a few seconds to realize what Nagata had meant. "You two dated?"

Nagata gave a sad nod. "Ben here," she continued, pointing to her sleeping boyfriend on the counter. She smiled reminiscing about good times. "Before we were dating, he was the New York FBI office psychologist. He had me in his office twice a week to help me get over it. I kept burying myself in my work. He forced me to take a break by talking to my superiors and getting me off a case I really wanted to work."

"What was the case?"

"I was working a case was a three-year-old girl kidnapped by her abusive stepfather and brought to the Netherlands. I wasn't too happy with Ben at the time. But, I thank him for doing so. You know why?"

"Why?"

"After I took a nap for a few hours, I looked back at my old case files. Looking over them gave me a lead."

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah, I managed to track her down and when we found her, she was relatively unscathed."

"That's good."

Nagata sighed and shook her head,

"Baljeet, do you even see the moral of the story here?"

"Yes, rest is good for you and it might…ohhhh I see what you are saying!"

Nagata grinned as Baljeet thanked her, took his coat and went on his way. If what Nagata was saying was true, then he needed to at least take a break.

Nagata then turned to her boyfriend and woke him up.

"Just five more minutes…" he mumbled sleepily.

Nagata couldn't help but smile and give Cho a peck on the cheek before wrapping him up in a blanket. She then turned to the window and watched as the sun began to rise over Danville's cloudy winter skies. Over three months had passed since Ginger was kidnapped and she feared that time was running out…

As Baljeet pulled in to the parking lot of his apartment complex, his thoughts about Ginger slowly began to fade away as the prospect of much needed bed rest called his name. He got out of his car and staggered up the stairs, unlocked his door. He entered into his neat and tidy apartment. He took a shower, shaved, put new clothes on and blacked out on his bed. He must have slept soundly through a few hours. However, suddenly, he felt a hand cover his mouth. He woke up immediately, but was knocked out before he could see what had happened and began fearing for his life...

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you guys like it? Reviews! Chapter 12 shall be up ASAP.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 12. **

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING except for my OC's**

**A/N: Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Baljeet could see nothing, but he could still utilize his sense of smell and touch. He felt that he was being dragged across a hard surface. He was then thrown into a metal container of some sorts. He tried to not make a sound, fearing more violence if his captor discovered he was awake. He then heard the sounds of a motor or engine of some sorts starting up. He deduced that he must have been in a truck of some sort, or maybe a van? Nonetheless, he heard the back doors shut and a jerky movement. Before Baljeet knew it, they were on the road. They continued driving for over what seemed to be an eternity. Baljeet couldn't do much else but sleep. As soon as he woke up, the motion had stopped and the doors had opened. Baljeet felt a cool breeze flow over his covered face and he felt as if he was being dragged across a surprisingly smooth, yet rough surface. Concrete maybe? He then felt being lifted up and the feeling of descending down some stairs. The constant darkness confused Baljeet, but he managed to figure out that they were in some sort of building. After reaching the bottom of the stairs, he was thrown down on to the floor. It took all that he had not to cry out in pain, but could not help it.

"Shut up." A grizzly male voice commanded, holding Baljeet to the chair. He felt rope being tied tightly around his waste. He tried to struggle out of the rope, but was interrupted by an oh so familiar voice.

"Oh honey, you should know by now that struggling at this point is…_futile_"

_That voice_ Baljeet though, "M…mmishti?" Baljeet asked.

The blindfold that covered his eyes was violently pulled off. The light in the room blinded him. It took him a few moments to regain his sense of sight. When he did, he was in a white room. Marble floors, white walls, granite counter tops and a stain-glassed window. There was a large man guarding the door with another one standing behind him, making sure Baljeet didn't do anything stupid. When he laid his eyes, on what he thought was still the most beautiful woman he had known since childehood. But something about her was different. The look in her eyes told a different story. Underneath those dark brown eyes was a look of hurt, loneliness.

"Wh…" he tried

She put her fingers to his lips. "Shhh" she silenced,

He began to turn red. Although they had broken up over a year ago, he couldn't help but still have feelings.

"Wh..what do you want with me?" Baljeet asked nervously.

Mishti snickered. "Oh nothing really," she continued, twirling her hair. "I've just been seeing you going in and out of the FBI office for a while. Worried about someone?"

"Y…yess…"

"Who? That whore that you proposed to?"

The word wasn't something that Baljeet was accustomed to hearing, but when he heard the word, the fear that was in him turned to anger.

"Ginger is not a whore!" Baljeet shouted, trying to get out of his restraints.

"Oh yes she is!" Mishti countered. "She..."

"She what?" Baljeet argued.

There were tears that welled up in her eyes. "She took you away from me!" She began to sob heavily.

Then suddenly a realization. This was one realization that he had never wanted to come to in all his moments of investigation. He had hoped that by researching about her whearabout, he could track down Mishti and prove her innocence. But now, staring at her restrained in a chair was too much for him to bear.

"You…" he started. "You took Ginger!"

She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes, laughing maniacally.

"You just started to realize that? Tisk, Tisk Baljeet, I am disappointed in you. It took you _that_ long to figure out that _I_ took your '_fiance_'."

"All because I broke up with you? Aren't there such things as _'moving on'"_

"There was no moving on!" Mishti shouted. "Can't you see? _You_ were my only one!"

Baljeet shook his head in disbelief. "Misthi, I only broke up with you because you were taking me away from my friends!"

"You're friends were keeping you away from me!"

"But I still had time for you! You were…" Baljeet continued, but was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a loud bang,

"What was that?" Mishti asked the guard.

The guard shrugged, taking out a mini-uzi from his coat pocket. The loud bang was accompanied by another sudden and deafening bang with a blinding flash. It only lasted a few seconds, but when Baljeet was able to open his eyes once more, a few people in black military gear and a few others behind them had joined the party.

"Federal Agents! Everyone get down on the ground!" A familiar voice ordered harshly. "Get on the damn ground!"

Baljeet opened his eyes and saw Cho with a mess of SWAT officers pointing their weapons at his captors. They moved slowly to secure the guard who had the Uzi minutes later. The officer kicked the weapon away from the guard and cuffed him He then saw Cho point his weapon at Mishti.

"_You_!" he shouted, pointing at Mishti, who was already lying prone on the ground, "If you dare to move even an inch, so help me God I will not hesitate to shoot!"

Mishti made no response as Cho carefully moved towards her with Nagata and Phineas providing cover behind him.

"Mishti Patel," Cho began as the SWAT officer took her from Cho. "You are under arrest for Kidnapping in the first degree. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney…"

* * *

Baljeet sat on the ambulance as Emergency Medical personnel tended to his injuries. Cho stood by at the side, chatting with him, making sure he was comfortable enough to talk.

"How did you find me anyways?" Baljeet asked curiously.

"Ferb implanted a tracking device in your sneakers on my request."

"Why?"

"Cause I had a bad feeling something like this would happen. So, to be safe, I just put something in for safety purposes."

"Well this is one of the times where I know I should be objecting strenuously to this, but for some strange reason I am thanking you."

"Well if that's the case you're very welcome Baljeet."

Baljeet was just about to ask Cho another question when Phineas and Ferb came down with the rest of the Crime Scene technicans.

"What do you have Phineas?"

"Nothing that seems to be of value Ben, just some hairs and fibers. Our hair analyzing device managed to identify the hairs as being of Asian decent and the others being of Caucasian and Indian." Phineas explained

"Well we know who the last three hairs are from. Can we safely assume that the first hair is…"

"Ginger's?' Baljeet asked.

"Sorry Baljeet." Phineas shook his head sadly

"Can't your fancy little machine give us a DNA profile?"

"It can, it's just that the hair that seems to be of Asian descent isn't in nay known database."

Ben turned to Isabella who had just joined them moments earlier.

"Izzie, I thought the Fireside girls fingerprint their troops."

"We do," Isabella answered, "But we never computerized our records…in fact, I don't even think those records are in the new system yet."

"Aww horse feathers." Cho dismissed. "Phineas, you and Isabella go down to the Fire Side Girls HQ and scan Ginger's finger print into your database."

"Got it!" Isabella exclaimed as she took Phineas by the hand and rushed to their car

Cho then turned to Ferb who had just finished loading the last piece of equipment, "Ferb, go down with the lab technicians, help em' anyway you can."

Ferb nodded as he hopped into the nearest van and drove off back to the lab."

"Alright, Mishti asked for a lawyer and she's being transported to the Raleigh office."

"Wait," Baljeet interrupted, "_Raleigh_?"

Cho nodded. "We jumped at the chance to find you since you had crossed state lines, but as I was saying, we're heading off to the Raleigh FBI office. Baljeet, you're coming with us after the EMT's to release you."

Cho was about to continue when suddenly, his phone rang. He answered it with an annoyed tone in his voice,

"What?" he asked, "….You've got to be kidding me!" he shouted.

Nagata and Baljeet exchanged looks.

"Alright, get an APB out on that girl. Seal off every damn exit in and out of the city. Get Raleigh-Dunam airport alerted! I want that bitch found!" Cho shouted.

Nagata hugged her boyfriend as he struggled to keep his calm.

"She escaped, didn't she?" Baljeet asked.

Cho sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately." He took a deep breath before continuing, "call Izzie and Ferb for me, tell em' to stop whatever they're doing and help search."

Nagata gave her boyfriend another peck on the cheek before she proceeded to call them back. The fun was just only starting.

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! As many of you have heard, there was a tragedy in Newtown, Connecticut at the Sandy Hook Elementary School. I just wanted to keep them and their families in our prayers and in our hearts. May God bless them all.**


End file.
